custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nerok
Nerok was a sadistic Makuta with an unhealthy enjoyment to hurt his enemies. Biography Nerok, like all Makuta, was charged with the duty of creating Rahi. During that time, Nerok began to train a Toa of Shadow called Martok in the art of battle. The two developed a close relation as brothers in arms. After the defeat of the League of Six Kingdoms, Nerok was assigned to recover the island of Kyria Nui, and he took Martok with him. The duo managed to establish contact with two Toa inside the island; Nymeria and Kalen. While Nerok's armies attacked the fortress, Nerok and Martok infiltrated the island with the help of their two allies and reached the chamber of the island's conqueror, the warlord Rothma. After an intense battle, Rothma was defeated and forced to flee with the remains of his armies. As a reward for his victory, the Brotherhood gave Nerok the island of Kyria Nui so he could protect it. When Teridax revealed against Miserix and proposed his plans to overthrow the Great Spirit, Nerok sided with him, and those who sided with Miserix were pursued and killed. Like the other Makuta, Nerok evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning into a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. The Nynrah Ghosts, ordered to Destral by Teridax, helped modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form. After that, the Brotherhood ordered Nerok to hunt down and kill Makuta Naokio. Nerok tracked her down to the Tren Krom Peninsula. However, all he found was her armor empty, realizing that she had also evolved to a gas form. Assuming that his quarry had not found a vessel and that her essence had simply disappeared, he abandoned the mission. He came back to Destral telling a different story in which he had eliminated her with his own hands. In reward, the Brotherhood assigned him Naokio's Toa Hagah team. 3000 years ago, the Brotherhood took the decision to exterminate all the Kra-Matoran who worked on Destral due to the danger that would pose to their plans. This action compromised Nerok, whose Toa Hagah team had a member who was a Toa of Shadow: his old friend Martok. He considered saving him, but after the recent turn of events, he decided to do what was best for him instead of what was best for the others, so he took him to destral pretending that he needed an escort. In Destral, Nerok attacked Martok and nearly killed him, but the rest of his Toa hagah team appeared to save his comrade. While Kalen took Martok to safety, Nymeria and the other three members of the team would stay and finish Nerok off. However, when they were about to win, Toa Nymeria was attacked from behind by Roodaka's Mutation Rhotuka, and turned her into a small, monstrous form. While the mutated Toa fled with Kalen and Martok, Roodaka helped Nerok kill the three remaining members. After that, Nerok came back to Kyria Nui and took the full control of the island. He spread his armies over the universe to search for the remaining Toa Hagah. Abilities and traits Nerok has always been an excellent strategist, knowing quickly inspect the land and what elements of that land use. That capacity was perfect for his mask. He had a great pride and self-confidence, which sometimes makes him feel disappointed when he was not up to what he believed to be. Over time, and after the death of Naokio, he began to be much more cruel and ruthless, and found how "funny" that was to enrage and torture his enemies, without any kind remorse. Nerok enjoys enraging his enemies making them remember the failures they committed. His only intention is to get them in his personal game, which he calls "Dark Mercy". Nerok will be devoted to produce his rivals as much pain as possible. The loser will be the first to beg for mercy, which consequently dies, and the other will live in reward for his endurance. Like all Makuta, Nerok could create, manipulate and absorb shadows. He could also create a shadow hand that would allow him to absorb other beings. He could also create Kraata, and had full access to most of the 42 powers Kraata. Trivia *Garmagic first created Nerok to be a Toa of Shadow who's memories were erased and he was made to beleave that he was a Makuta, but eventually he rejected that idea and made him a completely different character.